


To Love Another Person is to Know the Face of God

by nickelsissocool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cas watches Dean sleep, Drabble, Gen, Heaven, M/M, POV Castiel, Romantic Fluff, Sacrifice, Soul Bond, True Love, jesus ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsissocool/pseuds/nickelsissocool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Jesus is crucified, he is visited by an angel with a simple question: "Why?"</p><p>Jesus explains to this angel why he is willing to die for his love of mankind. And almost two thousand years later, Castiel thinks he finally understands what Jesus meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love Another Person is to Know the Face of God

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from the song, "Finale," from Les Miserables. Dedicated to my friend, [ scullyismyhero ](http://scullyismyhero.tumblr.com), who inspired me to write this.

It was a surprisingly calm evening. The yelling from earlier had subsided to conspiratorial murmurs around dying fires. There was a stillness Castiel could not fathom and a strange bittersweet hum in the air, so far removed from the reproachful and unpleasant chatter of his brothers and sisters racing through his mind.

But now the voices of his angelic siblings had faded somewhat, now that Castiel had taken a vessel. It was an uncomfortable, confining experience, but at times a necessity.

Castiel had questions.

Appearing in the man’s cell, Castiel was hit by an immense swell of divinity.

“Castiel,” the man acknowledged, bowing his head.

Castiel returned the bow, and then asked, “Are you truly prepared to die for them?”

Castiel felt the warmth of the man’s gentle laugh. He spoke, “Did I ever have a choice?”

“Of course,” Castiel answered, “You have the choice to do what has been destined, or you could rebel against it. Your Father would not hesitate to send His heavenly hosts to smite all these infidels and foes to save His son.”

Jesus shook his head slightly, “I do not want that. They believe they are doing the right thing, and I cannot hate them for this. I would die gladly for these people, not for destiny, but because I love them.”

With the confining weight of his vessel pressing him and the taste of hatred and violence, like iron on his tongue, Castiel could only beg, “Why?”

Jesus’ lips had quirked into a half-smile. His eyes met Castiel’s and he started, “You haven’t been around these humans long, have you?” Castiel looked down, but Jesus didn’t wait for an answer. “You see, I may be the Son of God, but I am also the son of man. I have lived the life of a humble man, and I will die a man. What happens after then is of no import.”

“But how can you love such small ignorant creatures, such… abominations?” Castiel insisted.

“They are my Father’s creations, and their flaws are what make them beautiful and sacred to me,” Jesus commented, “Their aspirations and dreams makes these people so much bigger on the inside. Each soul runs over and through each person I meet, and I am overwhelmed by my love for their souls. Every time I feel that love for that soul, I feel complete with the greatest divinity I have ever known, greater even than the Glory of my Father. In that moment of love, I truly know myself.”

There was a moment of silence after Jesus spoke during which Castiel carefully hid his disbelief from showing on his vessels’ face. Castiel suspected that Jesus could still read his disbelief despite his efforts. Castiel murmured, “I feel the love and grace of God when I obey Him, and I could not fathom anything greater.”

“Perhaps,” Jesus suggested, “when you truly know a human soul, you will find something greater than God worth fighting for.”

Castiel nodded, alarmed, but curious, “And this is why you will die for mankind.” It wasn’t a question anymore.

“Yes,” Jesus answered, another smile gracing his lips.

 ~

And almost two thousand years later, billions of years after he had been created, Castiel looks down at  _this_  man’s sleeping form. A wave of emotion at the sight of Dean Winchester sends a glimmer of a smile racing across Castiel’s lips. Feeling the glory of Dean’s soul and his own love for Dean, greater than all the grace of glory of God and His heavenly hosts, Castiel finally knows himself. He has found a soul worth fighting for, worth dying for, and despite it being burnt, bruised, and flawed, it is perfect to him and the most beautiful thing he had ever known. Laying a kiss on Dean’s forehead, Castiel feels another wave of peace and muses that Jesus had been right all along.


End file.
